


Style (And Lack Of It)

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Can Be Read As Romantic, Fluff, Gen, Post Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: Missy thinks the Doctor looks shabby in the outfit she threw on after she regenerated.





	Style (And Lack Of It)

**Author's Note:**

> A note that this is completely speculative! My writing partner and I thought it would be fun and we're fully aware that this probably won't be Thirteen's outfit.

"I don't understand what's wrong with it," the Doctor said, looking down at her outfit while twisting a little to the side to watch her coat. She'd put it on while more than a little feverish and that was what she usually stuck with, mostly, but she sort of agreed that this lacked colour. She just didn't want to admit that to miss wears-fruit-in-a-hat.

"You're a Time Lady now, you need to dress with some class. Otherwise, you're really letting the side down." Missy grasped her by the wrist, pulling her into the depths of the TARDIS. With the new interior, even the Doctor wasn't quite sure where everything was yet, but Missy seemed to have absolutely no problem finding the church hall-sized room that passed as a wardrobe.

"Why do I have to be a Time Lady now? Is that even a term they have? They certainly didn't give it to me and I like Time Lord as it is." She didn't know why, exactly, but she felt a little attachment to the term. Being 'female' didn't feel that different, not any more different than any other regeneration, so she felt any dramatic title change was unnecessary.

"You're such a hopeless tomboy." Missy came to a stop in front of a large mirror, positioning the Doctor to her liking and then strutting off. "You stay there, I'll find you something decent to wear. No more silly coat."

"I like the coat, can I keep that? I'll get rid of the hoodie if it offends your eyes that much." The hoodie was something the last one would wear, and it felt very strange to wear the same thing. It might even be the same piece of clothing; she'd probably picked it because she recognised it.

"Shh! No more talking, Doctor. Just stand there and wait like a good girl." The Doctor rolled her eyes- clearly a new regeneration hadn't made Missy any more respectful towards her. Not a surprise, really; she wasn't sure Missy had shown anyone any respect since she was about six years old.

"I'm going to move now!" She called, standing in exactly the same place as before. If Missy took too long, she'd go and find something she liked (because she would inevitably reject anything the other chose for her) while waiting.

"Don't you dare!" Although she was still yelling, Missy's voice was considerably quieter- the Doctor wondered just how deep into the shelves and racks of clothing she had gone in her search. It was a little worrying, really. And it was taking forever. Enough with waiting- it was time to find something for herself.

Twenty minutes and endless rows of clothing later, the Doctor had managed to find a few things she thought she might like and get back to the single mirror in the wardrobe. The latter was surprisingly hard, as her brain was still a little bit fried. Missy was waiting, looking very impatient. "I told you not to run off," she grumbled. "Honestly, Doctor, you're like an unruly puppy. I should get you a leash."

"I was helping," the Doctor said, lifting up the armfuls of clothing she'd gathered. "I found a lot more stuff than you, by the looks of things."

"Your sense of fashion is universally horrendous," she said. "Except maybe your eighth, but I think he was too out of it to understand style beyond the textures and colours." She tried to be offended about that, but the memories of that time were decidedly fuzzy and she had no idea if it was true.

"Fine." The Doctor dumped her armfuls of clothes into a messy pile on the floor, folding her arms. "I'll look at what you've picked out first. If I don't like it, we do this my way. My TARDIS, my rules."

First was a very bright pink dress, which she dismissed before even putting it on. No class. Then Missy attempted to get her to wear a flowery suit, which was nice, but it was horrendously impractical. She could imagine getting it caught on absolutely everything. The final item, a dress in a much darker pink shade, was ALMOST acceptable, until the Doctor tried it on and realised that it was almost identical to what Missy was wearing. "We can't look like twins," she complained.

"We look nothing alike," she said. "Your face is much younger, for a start. Maybe that one is a bit similar, though, but I don't hold out much hope for your choices being any good."

"My choices are impeccable," the Doctor said with a huff. Missy raised an eyebrow, her arms folded. A clear challenge. "They are! I can prove it to you, too."

"Go on, then," Missy said, going over to the large pile on the floor and immediately throwing a few things to the side. "No brown. Avoid brown as much as you can, it will look boring."

"I liked that coat..." The Doctor frowned, striding over to her pile on the floor and brushing Missy away. "I can handle this. Let me try some things on. You'll be surprised by how they look, I'm sure."

Missy huffed. "Don't go for anything too manly. Have some grace, even if you lack it entirely in every other way." In retaliation, the Doctor immediately picked up a grey pinstriped pair of trousers. "No!" Missy immediately tried to snatch them out of her hands, but the Doctor stepped smartly aside and set about putting them on. Next was a blue shirt, and finally a waistcoat to match the trousers. Not half bad, in her opinion. 

"You can't deny I look good," she said, admiring herself in the mirror. It was a little bit grey, but it would do, and the waistcoat made for a nice touch. 

"Not enough colour for you," she said. There was a small smile on her face that made the Doctor's hearts face. "You have all these ugly jumpers on the floor, at least try one."

"Oh, so now you're encouraging the ugly jumpers?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow, nudging through the pile with her foot until a flash of bright red jumped out at her. "Is this one bright enough for you?"

"Oh, go on," she said, waving her hand as if she were dismissing it (the Doctor knew she wasn't, in fact it was likely she liked it). "You'll look a bit like a farm girl, but I suppose you want something like that."

"Exactly," she said brightly. The Doctor bent down to pick up the jumper, eyeing her waistcoat for a moment before shrugging. "I'm keeping the jacket on underneath. It looks nice."

"No one can see it," Missy said with another smile. "But fine. That outfit will do for now, if you insist. It'll need adjustments once you manage to gain some style."

"How am I supposed to 'gain style'? Do you think your sense of fashion will transfer from you to me via osmosis?" The Doctor looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled. "I quite like this how it is, anyway."


End file.
